Shorts!
by asnowynight
Summary: Chapter 1: Kissing Booth. Len at the kissing booth and of course things happen. A RinxLen short-fiction collection. I'll try to update whenever I'm free :)


_Please beware, I tend to ramble at times or overuse long sentences. Hence please bear with me :(_

_Excuse me if some phrases sound funny or tenses are mixed up too. I moved to an English-speaking country but it is not my mother tongue :(_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kissing Booth **

I patted myself at the back for waking up only 15 minutes after the alarm went off. Achievement unlocked! Then as usual, I rolled off the bed and crawled my way gracefully towards the toilet.

Why must I go to this Carnival again? Surely IA was my best friend and she went to Yamaha high school but hey, I barely knew anyone there! "Just come, Rin. It will be really fun with Ferris wheel and game booths and garage sale and…." I could not help but groan a bit when she mentioned "VanaN'Ice!"

Ok may be I besides IA I did know these guys as well. Gakupo was IA's cousin and when he decided to form the band with the other two cassanovas naming Kaito and Len, I was "convinced" to be their producer since I was quite good in writing lyrics and composing music and stuff? Anyway, I was at fault. Never underestimate the power of men's puppy faces.

After travelling around Japan for the past month, VanaN'Ice agreed to perform at the Carnival to raise fund (IA bribed them with food by the way). Soooooooo despite being the infamous lazy Rin Kagamine that would probably sleep in till lunch on such a nice day like this, I was forced to come to this Carnival.

Rinto's furious knock snapped me out of my thought as he grumbled about how he needed to go for a meeting soon and he'd leave me to go to Yamaha on my own if I don't come down in 10 minutes. No problem brother you would be my excuse for the random choice of clothes that I make then: a simple oversized black punk-styled shirt, exposing my striped tank top inside plus denim shorts and a pair of boots. My hair was growing quite long but I never really bother to tie up. So instead I just put on my signature bow to finish my look.

"Woah woah dressing up nicely to see Len huh Rinny-kins?" stupid Rinto tried to tease me.

"No please, Rinto. We are only producer-singer. No more. Don't be overprotective Toto"

Sure hahahahaha I sounded really convincing. Just as producer and singer huh? Sadly true. I was closest to Len in VanaN'Ice and we hanged out a lot. IT was always super comfortable talking and singing with him, and he has always been super kind to me.

Of course I had a crush on this shouta boy for a year now but dare I not say it out. Hold on there everyone, I was not a coward ok? To understand my pain, just imagine his aggressive fangirl army fully equipped with keyboards and screeching voices and sharp fingernails that once torn out his leather jacket running after and vowing to take your head.

There was no need for them to trample on my body and stomp me to death. My chest was already flatter than it could have ever been. How could such a hot and talented guy like Len ever be interested in me?

"Stop touching your non-existent boobs sis. It's not going to help"

*smack*

* * *

Ok so IA sent me a text. Apparently she overslept (that's my best gal) so I would have to entertain myself for about half an hour.

There were too many people chatting and laughing away next to me. They made me uncomfortable walking alone. I unknowingly glared at all the couples strolling hand in hand. I just wished I could have someone there with me too, one that I could talk to and show me around and play games with me in a carnival like this. A guy like Len, perhaps.

I decided to celebrate my forever alone status with some food. But guess what? I was dumb enough to leave my wallet at home! Now I really wanted to go home instead of staring at the food booths creepily, I intended to just go home and indulge myself in… well, my own company.

That was when I feel a finger tapping lightly at my shoulder.

"Hey there cute little bunny ~ Why are you alone?" said a guy wearing huge sunglasses. No worries everyone I was not going to be raped or harrassed. Rin Kagamine was well-prepared in dealing with guys…as hot as this one.

"Oh hey Len" Nice disguise Len, deeply appreciated it. Although I have kinda mastered the technique of holding my blush in whenever I was near him, avoiding eye contact really helped. I had conditional stutter syndrome at the presence of dreamy baby blue eyes.

"IA's late but I just thought of leaving early. I forgot my money at home so there's nothing to do here." I even emphasised my point with a loud tummy grumbling.

"But you just came! There's no way I'm letting you leave. There's a lot to do at the carnival. I bet the band has lots of food sponsored. Come join us then. You haven't had breakfast right?" He smiled brightly as I nodded in embarassment. "Let's goooo~!"

Len then grabbed my hand. It was equivalent to holding my hand. My technique failed. I was disgracing all red creatures on Earth.

Len pulled me into a room that marked "Guest star" and suddenly we found ourselves the only ones with normal hair colour in the room. Ok so I would love to write down all the details on how I was bombarded with ice cream, eggplants and bananas when they all found out that I was hungry. But sadly I was too dazed to register any other info but the fact that Len's grasp remained warm on my hand.

"Rin, Rin, are you alive? Don't you like ice cream? They are really wonderful I tell you!" Kaito exclaimed, concerned to not see me wolf down the food within 20 seconds like he would.

"No Kaito, you cannot just assume that Rin has your horrible food taste. She probably wants something orangy, right?" See, Len was a perfect husband for me!

"Is it Rin? Then you should take these coupons and buy something from the food booths outside. No need to force yourself to eat our food if you don't want to." Gakupo, being the mature one, gave me a $30 coupon. "The school gave us these for free so don't hesistate"

"Oh...ok thanks"

"Yay then I can come with you!"

"No you can't, Len, we are not here to fool around. We have business to do, remember?"

Len pouted. Despite his incredible seductive monster look on stage, he was actually a child at heart. Anything that involved food would make his eyes sparkle.

"Plus Rin can go with IA. I just texted her saying that Rin's with us. She's coming in 3,2,1"

"Rin I am here to rescue youuuu!" screamed IA while kicking the door open. "None of you touched her didn't you?"

"Chill, IA, we are not perverts"said the perverted Kaito

"I don't care. You never know what could happen when someone as cute as Rin is in the same room as so many guys. Just look at her adorable cheeks!" We were talking about IA here. Be aware that she acted lesbian, but she was only being a proctective sister.

"Oh and I need a favour from you Rin. We need to go asap!" With that, she dragged me out of the room in which I barely stayed in for 20 minutes. "Good luck for the performance later guys!"

"Byeeeeeeee" I helplessly muttered. I had a bad feeling about this.

Once outside, IA released her grasp and faced me, looking super serious.

"Now Rin, do you see that booth over there?"

Following her index finger, I looked to the right and spotted a particular booth with a super super long queque. "I'm not blind dude, yes. What are they selling there?"

"Something extra special that you can only get today, at this carnival!"

"Huh? Limited edition manga?"

"You'll see yourself. Now could you please please save a spot for me? I desperately need to go help my class's booth but by the time I come back and queque this booth will probably be closed!"

Believe me if I said I had time to think twice before being pushed to join the queue.

"You are the greatest friend ever Rin! I'll come back in 15 minutes alright?"

I glanced at the queque in front of me. It seemed as if it will take about 20 minutes till my turn, so "Sure. Just try to be quick I am really hungry"

IA magically pulled out an orange pudding, a sandwich and mint "You should have said so" and magically disappeared in a blink of an eye.

But as the queque slowly moved forward, I became aware of what potential disaster was awaiting me at the booth if IA failed to come back on time. It was not a food booth, not a game booth or even one that sold merchandise. It was a k-i-s-s-i-n-g booth!

At the other end, I could see a guy with pink hair. Oh wait I knew this guy! His name was…uhm… Yuuma! IA was a huge fan of his poems! I had to admit, he was quite good looking in real life too. No wonder the queque only had girls. There were all waiting to PAY $30 to be kissed on the cheek. Geez, when did everyone become so rich?

I nibbled on my food and moved passively with the flow of people until I realised that there was only two people in front of me. Shit why wasn't IA here yet?

I immediately glanced around for that pink haired. No luck.

I looked at the back and saw a long line of girls staring at me, ready to do anything to kill all those in front to get nearer to the booth. Not wise to abandoned the line either.

Then, a super loud squeal followed by screaming and stomping brought my attention to the front again. Yuuma was leaving his spot, apparently ending his shift and was replaced by…

Holy mother oranges… He had blond hair, blue eyes and a ponytail. L-L-L-LLLL-en?

No. No. No. I already said no three times. I refused to do this. I switched on my 'freaking out emergency thinking system' and started to stutter and fumble and blush and I felt dizzy imagining how Len's lips would feel like on my cheek.

Sorry IA I am going to abort my mission. Rin is out!

"Oh hey Rin I never expected you to be here!"

Wonderful, it is my turn.

"Haha no I was only queuing in place of IA because she needed to go somewhere. She wanted to see Yuuma. But he's not available anymore so…haha… I guess I should leave" I smiled nervously, painfully squeezing out each word while trying to calm myself down.

"Aw, that hurts Rin. Do you mean that I am not as good as Yuuma?"

"No no IA wanted to Yuuma. I never even wanted to be here in the first place!"

"Even if it is me standing at this booth?"

"Uhmm.."

"I don't worth $30 is it?" Len put on his sad face.

I will kill myself I swear. For making Len sad.

"No no, I mean, actually, I, I, ok I guess it won't hurt. I don't need this coupon anymore anyway"

I shyly pulled out the coupon that Gakupo gave me earlier and dropped it in the box that said "Feed me if you wanna kiss". Len just grinned.

I did not even know how to start this. Should I just close my eyes and wait for him to kiss me? Should I step forward or something? Must I wipe my cheek to ensure the hygiene of his lips for the sake of the other girls behind me?

How should I… wait there was something warm of my lips!

My eyes popped out in surprise to find Len kissing me. His lips were just as I have ever imagined: soft, gentle and .. banana-ish. I needed a chair urgently as my legs turned jelly under the intense heat and were unable to support myself throughout this legendary moment.

"I never could have thought I would be paid to do something I longed to do, Rin"

"Huh..huh? What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You… always wanted to kiss a girl on the lips without having to worry about being smacked?"

"Yes and no, Rin, I'm glad that I kissed the girl I like and she didn't smack me"

"You… like?"

"I like you, Rin"

"I … I … me too, Len"

Everything happened so fast that I hardly had time to react before I found myself unconsciously locking my lips with him again. And this time, it was free of charge.

* * *

_Please leave a comment or brick of some sort so that I know my roomate is not the only one reading my horrible story TT~TT_

_This (hopefully) will be a collection of short fanfics. I have an idea for another version where Len is the one going to the kissing booth too, but I'm not sure if I should type it out._

_Anyway, await for the **next chapter: But KaitoxLen is my OTP! (aka Life of the Fujoshis in a boarding school)**_

* * *

**'Epilogue' (Bonus for those who read till the end hehe):**

We parted only to the sound of "awwwwwws" and catcalls exploded in the air. You probably should have familiarised yourself with the colour of my face at the time. I looked up to see Len's face in the same state.

I realised none of his fangirls at the back attacked me and I was still breathing.

"I'll see you later" Len whispered in my ear and winked.

I could have sworn I heard IA's squeal at the far corner. I needed to buy her a thank you gift then.


End file.
